Embracing the Night
by Kurohebi
Summary: Hermione has changed and now must hide more secrets from Harry and Ron than ever before. After her 'change' she becomes a spy, for Voldemort. Seems as her life just became a lot more interesting. Her life was never great, but now it's a war zone. DM HG
1. The Gift

Hey all,

This is my first story so it probably won't be too good, but I will try my best. I don't know if I will ever finish this, but if it is well liked I will have inspiration. **So,** onto the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back, sob.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I was walking down the street, feeling warm and deliriously happy, well, not exactly, when an arm reached out of the darkness and pulled me into a dark alley. I wasn't thinking straight so I didn't scream, but it's not like anyone would have heard, or cared for that matter.

I looked upon the man that pinned me to the wall, he had dark eyes, like shadows, and what appeared to be silky black hair falling to his shoulders.

"What do you want?" I managed to say, tired and just wanting to lean on him and sleep, I was drunk mind you.

"I want you." He spoke in a harsh deep voice, yet it was like liquid, slipping softly over my ears and into my being, needless to say I was entranced.

"Why?" I said, breathless.

"I've wanted you for a long time Hermione Granger." Came his muffled murmur, for his lips were on my neck, nipping and licking at the tender flesh there.

If I was sober and my mind was clear, I would have wondered why this strange man knew my name, and what he meant by a long time, but as I said before, I was drunk.

Before I knew what was happening, instead of his lips kissing my neck, they were biting it, I moaned sensually at the feeling he was stirring inside me, him, taking in my blood, leaving me more lightheaded than I was before. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to my pale flesh, and pulled his body to my own.

He pulled back and I would have fallen from the lack of blood if his arms hadn't been around my waist, holding me up. Blood was on his chin and stained his teeth as I watched transfixed. "You taste so good." He muttered huskily, "But I can't kill you, not yet."

This statement woke up my deadened senses and I struggled in his grasp, eyes wide.

He looked at me, deep into my soul, his dark eyes penetrating my very bones; nothing was unknown to him now. "You are abused." He stated, eyes narrowing, "I can help you. I won't hurt you like they do. I have a gift for you, I've waited a long time to present it, but I believe now is right."

"How do you…A gift?" my mind was jumbled yet again.

"Yes, the gift of life, the gift of strength, the gift of will, and the gift of immortality." He spoke softly, seductively.

"I don't…understand."

"The gift that will enable you to revenge everyone who has hurt you, everyone that would try to hurt you." He leaned in close to me and I could smell the metallic tang of blood on his lips.

"What is it?"

"The gift," he paused for effect, "of vampirism." As he spoke the last words, he pushed my head to his neck, "Bite." I complied, not thinking of what this gift would do to me, of what I would become, but of the revenge I could supply, and of the pain I could bring.

I drank greedily of his blood, lapping up as much as I could from the feeble cut on his white neck I had made with my blunt teeth, nothing like the one that resided on my neck from his dangerous fangs.

He spoke, "That's enough." Even then I did not stop, "That is enough." He spoke more forcefully, dragging my head from his neck.

I stared into his black eyes as he stared into mine, both searching for something, but unknowing of what. My lips were now stained with his blood as his were with mine. He leaned toward me, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss, we battled for dominance, tasting each others blood. He then pulled away, and looked down on me once again, "You will do well. The changes will take place quickly, you will not be able to stop them, and there is no way to reverse your gift, embrace the darkness Hermione. As your sire, I christen you Dysis, this is how you will be know to all other vampires." He turned to leave, "And, we can walk in sunlight, most of the tales are untrue." He then left, turning and disappearing into the shadows.

My heart started beating faster, as my eyes dilated. 'What did I do?' I thought, excited yet terrified. Do I really want this?' I quickly pushed these thoughts out of my head, turned, and walked out of the alley and to my house.

Reaching my room, I stripped and put on a pair of black pajama pants and a red tank top, and burrowed under the covers of my bed, hoping I wouldn't have a pounding headache in the morning.

The next morning I woke up feeling wonderful, I started wondering if I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was last night, I usually have a major hang over.

I didn't wonder over it much and went to my bathroom to take a steaming hot shower, letting the water beat down on my sore back.

I then got out and went to dry my hair, I almost screamed when I saw what was looking back at me in the mirror. A girl, with inky black hair, that had silver tips and blood red streaks, her eyes are what got me though, they were a molten amber, dark, with streaks of rusted gold, almost like liquid gold, while her face was chiseled to aristocrat perfection, small, pointed nose, and blinding white teeth. I gaped a bit more, then touched my cheek, the girl in the mirror did also.

'I must be dreaming, is that really me? Maybe I did get as drunk as I thought, but that wouldn't explain for the whole new face.' My mind was going around in circles. I then thought back on what I believed to have been a dream, a dream with a very freighting answer. I pulled back my now black hair from my neck, and saw two, tiny, almost invisible, punctures that had already healed, leaving only two small scars. 'NO!' my mind yelled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SO, **how was it? REVIEW! I like hearing how awful it is (Heh, I'm slightly deranged), unless you think it's good, tell me that too!

Until next time, might be a long time,   
**-:- **Kurohebi


	2. Fathers and Blood Bars

Hello all!  
I didn't think I would update so soon but I was bored. Don't expect it too often, about a week is going to be my usual.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name, so you can't sue! ** Now, **onto the story.  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Last time on EtN:  
I pulled back my now black hair from my neck, and saw two, tiny, almost invisible, punctures that had already healed, leaving only tow small scars. 'NO!' my mind yelled.  
**  
Now, this is it for real.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
**Ch. 2: Fathers and Blood Bars**

I thought back over the dream, 'It was very real, almost too real, what if it wasn't a dream, what if I am a…vampire? Oh God please help me.' I numbly dried my hair and walked into my room, pulling out the first things I found I got dressed, they happened to be low rise boot-cut black jeans, and a tight fitting emerald green T-shirt with the words 'Deadly Poison' on the back.

Walking downstairs, I went into the kitchen and made a bowl of frosted flakes for myself, and sat down to eat, contemplating what to do.

Not long after I had started eating, my father came in. "Get me breakfast bitch." He snarled, setting down.

"No." I replied, not looking up.

This is when he finally looked at me and noticed my change in appearance. "What did you do bitch? Using spells to hide your lineage? I won't stand for it, take them off!" he stood, towering over me.

"There are no spells, I can't do magic over break, you know that." I said emotionlessly. This was when I felt his hand connect with my cheek, I knew it was coming even before it hit me. My head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, but I said and did nothing.

"Insolent wrench." He growled out threateningly, "Don't disobey me, you are nothing without me." I didn't blink at the insult and he continued, "Now, get off your ass and make me breakfast."

I got up taking my now empty bowl with me, I could feel his eyes on my back, burning through me as I went to the sink, smirking, I slammed the bowl in it, the shattering sound breaking the uneasy silence. "What the fuck was that for bitch!" my father yelled, face turning an angry shade of red as he towered over me.

I put on a fake _'I'm so incredibly sorry, it'll never happen again'_ look and spoke in a sticky sweet voice laced with venom, "So sorry, my hand slipped." Then my eyes darkened, taking on a crimson sheen, "Make your own dammed breakfast, I have better things to do." I spat, turning and throwing the front door open and stormed out, leaving a shocked and pissed off father in the kitchen.

I felt like at any moment I was going to explode, people moved out of the way for me to pass, sending me frightened looks. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow I found myself in the alley I had thought only existed in a dream.

I stood, fear flooding my face. 'It was real.' Was all I could think. I stifled a scream as a voice entered my thoughts, a silky, masculine voice that was like liquid. I turned around savagely, facing the man from my 'dream'.

"Hello Hermione, or should I say Dysis."

"How…how do you know my name? How can you **recognize **me?"

"A vampire always knows the ones he has sired. And I gave you your name, of course I would know it." He smirked, showing a full set of white teeth, and wickedly sharp canines.

I stuttered, at a loss for what was happing.

"There are many things you need to learn, follow me."

"Why should I? You could kill me and no one would ever know." I was entering hysteria.

"I would have killed you when I had the chance to yesterday, when you all too willing bared your neck to me if I wanted you dead. I won't kill you now that your mine."

"I'm WHAT!"

He looked on passively, "Mine, I sired you, hence you bare my mark upon your neck and breast."

"Gah, WHERE!"

"I will explain in time, but first you must follow me, if not, you will kill yourself."

"I am not suicidal."

"No? But you would willing put yourself into danger and endanger those around you for you don't know what being a child of darkness entails." I looked on in fright, "Now, follow me."

I did, right into the shadows and I was surprised to find there was another alley, this one much darker even though the sun was shining outside. "Where are you taking me? This isn't on any map I have ever seen."

He chuckled, "It wouldn't be, this is a vampire alley, only the children of the dark know they are here and can see them." He paused, "I'm taking you to a bar where we can talk without being disturbed."

"Oh. That does make sense." He said nothing, continuing to walk silently past old, rotting houses.

We came upon what appeared to be the ruined remains of a pub, the stone and mortar falling and what was still standing was being ruled by angry black moss. "Here?" I squeaked out.

"Yes." He opened the door, I peeked in and all I saw was dust and cobwebs covering the stools and floor in a white silver sheet. I yelped as he pushed me in, and my eyes involuntarily widened as what was once covered in centuries of dust, was now covered with men's behinds. "A glamour so when the rare mortal does enter the alleys they don't enter the shops." Was the only explanation I got from the dark haired man who was now walking over to the bar.

I followed quickly, shuddering at the lustful stares the other men, or vampires, were giving me.

I reached the bar and sat down beside him, 'I don't even know his name.' I thought. "What's your name? You seem to know so much about me, and I know nothing of you." I started.

"I am called Zane." As he said this all the heads in the room went up, staring at us in either fear or awe.

The bartender then came over, "So, it takes me years to get your real name out of you, but you tell this girl wiling. What has gotten into you?" he then looked at me, "He must really like you." My mouth went slack and all I could do was sit.

"Now, now, don't go scaring her." Zane spoke in a silky voice.

"Yes, so what can I get for you two?" the man said while rubbing at a stubborn watermark on the glass in his hand.

"My usual." Zane said nonchalantly, and then the man looked to me.

"Um…" I had no idea what they served at a blood bar.

"Give her the same as me." Zane spoke, coming to my rescue.

"Now, I'm sure a lady like herself wouldn't want that." The man said, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you giving me?" I questioned, 'Is he trying to kill me?' "I'm sure I can stand it if _he _can." I spat, making the bartender arch his brow higher than before.

"If you say so Miss." He then stalked over to the other end of the counter, mixing up something that looked like blood and vodka. He soon came back over, and handed each of us our drinks.

Zane drunk it down in one gulp and then looked to me, smirking, while I sat staring at the concoction in front of me. Gingerly taking a sip, my eyes shot to Zane's deep blue orbs in question. "What the fuck?" I spoke quietly as the bartender looked on in amusement.

"What you are drinking is a mix of strong Vodka and human blood." The man answered.

Flashing my eyes to his, I spoke, deadly quiet, "I know that."

"Do you know about us Letalis?" he asked _seductively_, "Not used to the taste of blood?" He was practically leaning over the counter, breath wafting over my face.

"What did you call me!" I raged, causing him to back away from my angered form. 'I am so sick of 'nicknames!'

"No Zev, she is one of us." _Zev _blanched, but Zane continued, looking to me, "Drink it, you will feel better." I complied, my eyes gaining a reddish hue. "Good, now Zev, I'd like a room for the day."

"Sure." Zev turned quickly and dug in a draw until he pulled out a small iron key with a black ribbon tied around its end, coming over to us, he handed it to Zev, "Number 13." Zane nodded tersely and stood, I did also, not knowing what else to do.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
**Letalis:** Latin for mortal

I would like to thank **Jayde Lerch, Darkmistwolf1991, NothingIsTrivial,** and **Madam Sorceress** for reviewing, you are much appreciated!  
**Madam Sorceress**: DON'T DIE! I really didn't think it was _that _good...

I won't update until I get **at least** 10 reviews, it all depends on my self esteem... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I am evil, I should kick myself, but that would hurt.)

Until next time,  
**-:- **Kurohebi


	3. Kissy, Kissy, Gag

Sorry for the late update, read profile for info...  
Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, do you really think I would be spending my time writing horriblefanfiction no one reads? I thought not...  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Last time on EtN:**  
"Good, now Zev, I'd like a room for the day."

"Sure." Zev turned quickly and dug in a draw until he pulled out a small iron key with a black ribbon tied around its end, coming over to us, he handed it to Zev, "Number 13." Zane nodded tersely and stood, I did also, not knowing what else to do.  
**  
Now, this is for real.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
**Ch. 3: Kissy, Kissy, Gag.  
**  
Zane walked swiftly over to a lone staircase, the steps were high and old-fashioned with a blood red rug running up the middle. He moved up them without trouble, but the height did catch me at first, not being used to the tall narrow steps.

The stairs led to a narrow hallway, the little light that emitted from the gothic sconces casting shadows on the walls that were painted a deep, dark, midnight blue, the silver ceiling offsetting the dark walls and dark mahogany flooring.

I was led down the hallway, a knot of fear growing in the pit of my stomach as we went further into the murky depths of the hall. 'What if he plans to kill me? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? I don't even know this guy. He could be a mass murderer for all I know. Oh, wait, I forgot, he's a vampire, of_ course_ he's a mass murderer. Gods, what did I get myself into.' I thought as I blindly followed.

He turned near the end of the hall and unlocked the door with the key and entered. Before stepping into the room, I glanced at him, he was sitting on the bed. As his eyes met mine, he motioned for me to come in and shut the door. Still, I paused, taking in the room from the threshold.

It was rather large for a rental I assumed. It had a enormous King sized bed against the wall made of dark oak and was intricately carved, the sheets were blood red while the pillows were black, and appeared to be made of silk. The floor was a lighter shade of oak, but had a black rug with silver designs laid overtop that covered much of the room. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, and had black molding, while the ceiling again was silver. A large window was to the right of the bed, looking out onto a view of a lake that I didn't know was there, the curtains were dark black and made of heavy material. I was pulled out of my observations by a silky voice, "You can come in you know." He paused, then chuckled, "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

I nodded, still undecided, but stepped in anyway, shutting the door softly behind me, although I didn't go further than necessary

We just stared at each other for a while before he spoke again, "I won't hurt you, you, and I'm sure you have many questions. Come sit down, it might take awhile." He patted the bed invitingly.

Looking at him in the light, I realized he appeared to be young, around twenty or so, with shoulder length, shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes, his skin like plaster, deathly white.

Warily I went over and sat on the bed as far away as possible as he chuckled yet again, moving so that he was now leaning against the headboard of the bed with his ankles crossed, his shoes discarded on the floor. "Well, first question?"

I thought for a moment before answering, turning and leaning against the end post of the bed. "Do we have, special powers or something?"

"We have 'super' strength, we don't age, unless you want to, we can glamour ourselves to look like what we want to look like but will change to our real form when feeding. The older you are, the more powerful you are, this also depends on what generation you are." At my confused look, he explained. "I was sired from Dracula, so I am a second generation, since you were sired from me you are a third generation and more powerful than most even though you are still young." I nodded, "We can shape shift into the animal that is residing in your soul which is also depicted on your mark. Some have telepathic abilities, you should. We also have a sexual lure, which aids in feeding off willing suspects."

"So, what is with this mark thing?"

"You have the punctures on your neck which will never leave you, my mark upon your breast, and your own mark on you lower side."

At her blank stare he continued explaining.

"Every vampire has his mark, everyone's is different and all who have been sired from him carry his mark on the breast." He unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing a small tattoo above where his heart would be. It was a snake wrapped around a large sword. "This is the mark of Dracula." I nodded, and he revealed the pale flesh marred only by yet another small tattoo on his left side depicting this time a dragon with a dagger wrapped in its tail. "This is my mark which is upon your breast and your mark is here."

"Oh."

"Unlike the punctures which cannot be concealed in any form with magic on makeup, the tattoos can be with a simple glamour, but all vampires who are more powerful than you can see them easily. Next question?"

He still had his shirt unbuttoned and I had a difficult time tearing my eyes away from the pale skin that was revealed. He smirked knowingly, causing my eyes to snap to his as a small blush crept up on my cheeks. "Um…How do we die?"

"About the only way to kill a vampire is to remove his heart from his/her body and bury it at least ten feet from the body. Since you are a witch also," as he said this my eyes widened. "Yes I know you are a witch, which is one reason why I was going to turn you even if you weren't willing. When a non-magic vampire feeds on a witch or wizard they will die unless they turn the said witch/wizard. You can taste the magic in their blood. Since you were magical before becoming a vampire this rule does not apply to you. When you turn someone, they can be willing, like you were, and that will make them stronger than if they were forced and didn't accept the gift. Back to the ways to kill us.

"For a magical vampire, you need to remove the heart and place it in a steel box ten feet from your body or you can still reach it. Completely removing the head will also kill us, but a stake through the heart won't. Once it is removed we will be mobile again; cutting us up into small parts would be quite efficient also.

"We heal faster than normal Letalis do though the less dangerous the wound the more time it takes to heal since it isn't life threatening. The killing curse has no affect on us also because we are already dead, our heart no longer beats, not normally."

"I'm…dead!" I sat up quickly. This is not something I needed to know.

"You died last night, for some it is painful, the more powerful you are the less it hurts and since you are a witch, the magic in your veins helped in lessening the pain, but yes, you are dead."

'Oh dear god, I'm **dead!** This is not good, what if people can tell?' I was staring at Zane worriedly, he just sat there smirking his evil little, sexy, I-know-more-than-you-do, sexy, smirk. How many times did I say sexy? I really need help. "What are you smirking at! What if people find out I'm dead! What am I supposed to tell my friends, 'Oh, yes, guess what I did over the summer? I died, isn't that exciting, but I was reborn as a vampire so now I go around sucking the blood out of innocent muggles. Not to worry though, I'll try to keep from killing you.' Yes that will go over nicely." I spoke sardonically, but still, he kept his smirk. 'I really, hate that facial expression, it makes him too hot, especially with his shirt unbuttoned, leaving his pale flawless skin in my view.' I think I started salivating.

"They won't notice anything unless you want them to, you can glamour yourself to the way you were before, and when feeding we have the self-control to not kill. Your heart does beat, but irregularly, the more blood you have drunk the more it is like normal."

"We don't have to kill?"

"No, usually it is used as a last resort because then we have to hide the body which is becoming harder to do. Unless you are going into or in blood lust, you don't have to kill. The process of removing blood can be either pleasurable or painful depending on how you go about it. Some Letalis enjoy being fed off of and will come back for more, we call them blood slaves. It is good to have a few because you need not worry about finding a suspect if one is in the area. Though you must be careful for if you feed off of a vampires blood slave without his permission and he is stronger than you, you could die. Your blood slaves will carry your mark, invisible to all but vampires on their neck."

"Oh. I see, I guess. What is a Letalis? I've heard you say it a few times."

"Oh, it is our term for mortal, it means mortal in Latin."

"That's what I had thought." I was once again staring at his chest, the next thing I noticed was a cool body pressed closely against mine. "What, are you doing to me?"

"Nothing Dysis. Why do you ask?" he whispered seductively into my ear, his warm breathe sending chills down my spine.

"Yes you..." I was cut off by his lips claiming mine though in a possessive kiss.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but when he finally pulled away, I found myself lying on my back with Zane straddling my waist. Eyes widening I jerked away from him, or tried to at least, his weight not allowing me to move. "What...?" I asked uncertainly, staring into his dark, dangerous eyes.

"You need to learn to relax Hermione, or should I say Dysis?" with that said, he swooped down on me once more, capturing my lips in a less forceful kiss. Unlike the last time, when I had been to shocked to respond, I found herself kissing him back immediately, my hand finding it's way to his dark, silky hair, pulling his head closer to my own.

The kiss intensified, our tongues battling for dominance. Zane's lips then started moving down lower, sucking, licking, and gently biting the skin on my neck. His hands, sliding up my body, slipping under my shirt, rubbing my breasts through the thin material of my bra.

This woke up my deadened senses, and with a force I didn't believe myself capable of, shoved Zane off of me, 'Must be the vampire power.' I thought, but even that didn't move him far, for he was still on top of me. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I spoke in a shaky voice, his eyes staring into mine. "I...I have, to go now. Father, will be," I closed my eyes and shuddered before continuing, "looking for me."

Still staring deeply into my eyes he answered, "If that is what you wish." after saying that he stood, "But, keep in mind that a vampire's relationship to one he has sired, is much like that of being married." this left my mouth hanging open in shock. "We now have a bond, we can communicate through minds over far distances unlike your normal telepathic abilities. We will always be able to locate each other and whenever you need me, just say, or think my name." after he saw me nod he continued, "To leave, just think of where you want to go and what it looks like, much like Apparating, while standing in the shadows.

I did as he said, and thought of my room. I felt, nothing, like I was disintegrating into blackness, unlike the pull one experiences from Apparating or using portkeys.

As I entered her room, I didn't stumble or fall down since I just appeared, no force threw me there.

Sighing, I stripped out of my clothes and fell into bed.

Sleep didn't claim me though, I just laid there thinking over the time with Zane. 'He's peculiar, kissing me, and then acting like nothing happened. He must have experience, he did say Dracula sired him..."

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the door slam open, "ARE YOU HOME!" my father's voice rang out through the air, 'Is it not as late as I thought?' I wondered, looking at the clock, 7:06, 'DAMN!'

Getting up quickly, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, running downstairs. "Yes, I'm home father." I called as I headed toward the kitchen.

"Where's my dinner, I'm starving. Missed lunch," his eyes turned cold, "Where were you?" he sneered, "I'll have to punish you for your disobedience, didn't I tell you food was supposed to be on the table when I got home?"

I shuddered as I made dinner, "Yes father."

"So the reason that when I come home today, you were in your _room_ and no food was to be seen?"

"I...I was...with a friend."

"What was that, a friend, in your _room_ with **you?**" he snarled, a beer bottle then heard shattering.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I was, at their house earlier, and I...forgot the time."

"Which friend caused you to disregard my orders? It wasn't those two boys from your school, was it! I thought I told you you couldn't talk to them. That bloody bird, if I had my shotgun yesterday, it would've died."

"It wasn't them, I haven't talked or wrote to them at all, I swear! You wouldn't know him though."

"HIM! You SLUT! What were you doing? Fucking him as well! That is the only thing you're good at though, isn't it? That's how you get such good grades! Fucking all the teachers, Jack did say you were good. I suppose I'll have to see for myself." his tone changing from anger to thoughtfulness.

My eyes widened in horror, his friends were bad enough, but...my _father_? I wouldn't be able to stand it. Walking into the living room I finally spoke, "Here's you dinner, I'll, be in my room."

As I turned to walk away, a hand caught my wrist forcefully, pulling me around to face him. He jerked me, causing me to stumble slightly, and forcefully kissed me.

Once he released me, I ran to my room, breathing heavily, as he spoke, "I"ll have to try you out tomorrow, then. It'll be no fun if your tired."

I reached my room, shutting the door quickly, but quietly, and leaned against it heavily. 'I can not believe him...to his own daughter.' I moved over to my bed, and curled into a fetal position, hugging my knees to my body, and let the tears slip from my eyes for the first time this summer.  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  
I don't particularly like this chapter, but...oh well. Please review, it makes me happy, (I know that's your main goal in life, yes, I am talking to you...) But, anyway, tell me what-cha think, all flames will be used to cook me dinner.  
I would really appreciate if you would read my oneshot as well...hint hint.

Until I come back again, **  
-:-** Kurohebi


End file.
